Two Lovers One Big Problem
by Lucy Von Koopa
Summary: What happens when a surprise for Hre doesn't turn out like expected. This is a teen!Hre/Germany x teen!fem!Chibitalia/Italy. And its in an au where the war that dissolved Hre was a draw and France and Hre walked from it unscathed. And this is entirely in Italy's pov
1. Chapter 1

"It appears that she is 6 weeks pregnant."The doctor said to Miss Hungary and Mr. Austria after examining me for what felt to be years I looked at a nonexistent baby bump on my belly in shock at what the doctor said. "I'm pregnant with Holy Rome's baby." was the only thought that ran through my head .It felt like a few days ago I just gave him my virginity when he came back home from the pointless war that ended up being a draw,but that didn't matter then at the time I was just glad that he was home

(Le flashback of the smut queen)  
It was a sunny day the birds were chirping and the sun was shining upon the soft linen that I had just hung up to dry. It was also three years since my love the Holy Roman Empire ,or Ludwig Belischmidt if you prefer,had gone off to war against France .or Francis if you prefer,to gain land for his empire. I sighed knowing that it was unlikely that Holy Rome would ever come back given the severity of the war so I pushed the thought in the back of my head so it didn't hurt as bad if he didn't return. So I went to dust the furniture in the mansion Mr. Austria calls a home.

As I went to do so I heard tiptoeing but I shrugged it off as one of the other maids trying to play a prank on me again, but as I started to dust a painting of Mr. Austria off a pair of warm strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, and I heard the words "Italia I'm home now and I'm not going to leave you again." When I turned around I saw Holy Rome in the flesh wearing his military uniform. Tears glistened in my eyes as tackled him into a bear hug. "I missed you so much Holy Rome."

Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't care Holy Rome was home now and that was all that mattered. "I missed you too, and please don't cry liebe you know that I hate it when you cry." He muttered as he wiped my eyes. "These aren't tears of sorrow silly they're tears of joy." I said as I smiled a bit. "Good as long as you're happy I'm happy"He said as he smiled and kissed my lips. "Not now Luddy I've got a surprise for you later." I said in the heat of the moment after I broke the kiss. "What is it?" He asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice. "You'll have to wait after I finish with my work." I said as I gave him a peck on the forehead. "Alright he said as he blushed and ran off.

After he ran off I realized what I said to him. "Wait what is the surprise going to be?"I mumbled to myself as I continued to work "Well before the war big brother Francis told me about sex and virginity and how people give their virginity to people they love very much maybe I should give him that." I thought as I dusted the furniture. After dusting the furniture and sweeping the floor ,which were the only chores I had left to do I slipped a note, that said to meet me in my room,under Holy Rome's bedroom door. When I got to my room I shut the door but left it unlocked. I then stripped out of my dress, shoes, and bandanna only leaving me in my bloomers. I quickly but neatly put away the clothes and laid on my bed before Holy Rome entered my room. "Italia what is the meaning of this?"

Holy Rome asked with a huge blush on his face that made him look like a cherry and a nosebleed that trickled down his nose. "This is your surprise from me to you. The surprise is my virginity." I said as I walked up to him and kissed him feeling his member growing and twitching in excitement. After we stripped completely and we got into bed together and experienced a night that we both wouldn't forget no matter how hard we might try for better or for worse. (End of Flashback) After the doctor left Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary approached me and I thought that I would of gotten a scolding of a life time but that never came. "Felicia do you understand what this all means?" Austria asked in a calm tone that seemed foreign to me since I've only heard that tone when he invited me to listen to him play the piano which happened very rarely. "No sir." I said looking down expecting to be punished.

Austria lifted my face up to him gently so I could see his face. "This means now you have to take care of your child as well as yourself now and you're as fragile as a vase now."He said with a calm but serious tone in his voice. "So you're not angry and going to kick me out and make me fend for myself without any help." I asked worried that he was extremely upset with me. "While I am upset that this happened we can't change what happened in the past and you're going to need all the help you can get now." He said before taking me to my room so I can rest.


	2. Chapter 2

"You should go tell him" Mr. Austria said when we finished talking about what would change during the pregnancy which would include that I can have anything spicy, I can't take hot baths or showers, I'd be relieved of my duties after my third month of pregnancy so I can spend more time with my child or children, I'd be aloud to live here permanently so Luddy could help raise them, and Mrs. Hungary would check up on me once every hour to make sure that I was OK. "I will Mister Austria." I said before I got up off of the chair I was sitting on and I went to go find my Luddy-Lud to tell him the news. "There you are Feli!" Holy Rome exclaimed as he wrapped his muscular but gentle arms around me. I hugged him back for what seemed to be an eternity that I wish never ended before I let go and kissed his forehead. "Are you ok? I heard Mister Austria say that you were sick." Holy Rome checked over me frantically to make sure I was ok after he let me go. I giggles and smiled as I opened my eyes that revealed honey brown eyes that looked like they were glistening in the sun even if it was dark out. "I'm fine Luddy-Lud. In fact there's something I need to tell you." I said as I looked down at my feet. Curse the pregnancy hormones for making me suddenly nervous. "What is it liebe?" He asked with love and concern evident in his eyes. "Do you remember when I gave you my virginity a few weeks ago the day you came home after being off at war for a few years Luddy?" I asked feeling tears glistening in my eyes in fear that he would reject me. "Yes I do it was one of the best nights of my life." He said as he wiped my eyes. "Well during our climax the condom broke." I said as I looked down. "So?" Luddy-Lud asked obviously confused because no one gave him the talk about the birds and the bees nor did anyone talk to him about sex, and all the information he does know about he got from a porn magazine that his brother accidentally left here when he visited the day before Luddy had to leave for war. "Well what I'm trying to say is that I'm pregnant with your baby." I said before I broke down crying. "Feli look at me." Luddy said as he gently picked me up and wiped my eyes. I sniffed and looked at him waiting for him to say that he's breaking up with me and that I'm going to have to raise the child or children on my own. "This is great we finally get to be a family."Luddy said as he smiled and kissed me. "No this is not great." I said as I pushed him away. "Why is that Feli?" He asked startled that I pushed him away "You know I'm a Catholic and we're having a child out of wedlock. If my boss finds out about this he's going to beat me because he's an extremely devout Catholic and having a child out of wedlock is punishable by stoning to death, and even after I resurrect after being killed the baby won't make it because a child to two countries will not be immortal until it is born.." I said before breaking down again. "Feli I won't let that happen I promise." Holy Rome said as he wiped my eyes "How are you going to do that?" I asked as I wiped my eyes "I'm going to use this." Holy Rome said as he took out a ring from his pocket. "How's a ring going to help us and why do you have it in the first place?" I asked as I folded my arms in disbelief "this isn't just a ring it's an engagement ring, and one of my men gave it to me before he died in the hospital tent and he said that he was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him when he came back home." He said as he held my hand. "But how is this going to help us?" I asked curiously "I'll show you" Holy Rome said as he got on his right knee "Felicia Lyla Vargas I know that we're still young but will you marry me?" He said with the ring between his fingers. I tear up,smile, and nod. "Yes yes I will marry you!" I smiles and hug him. Holy Rome smiles and wipes my eyes before putting the ring on my right ring finger and hugging me and kissing me and my non existent baby bump. "Finally we get to be a family." I smile and and mess up his hair on purpose. "Feli it took me hours to work on it for you." He whines.

(Here's what the ring looks like /images/e5eNz9)


	3. Chapter 3

(1 month later)

"Mommy and daddy can't wait to see you little one." I said as I talked to the unborn fetus despite it not being able to hear me yet while I continued to knit a red green white and yellow baby blanket. "I'm home Feli!" Ludwig called me as he came inside the home after a world meeting. "Welcome back Luddy!" I exclaimed as I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "It's nice to see you to Feli." He said as he spun me around. "Please stop Luddy I'm starting to not feel so well." I mumbled as I started to turn green.

"Sorry Feli" he said as he ran me to the bathroom before kneeling me in front of the toilet and held my hair out of the way as I seemingly puked my guts out. "I can't wait until this is over. Nothing I eat wants to stay down." I muttered as I coughed up some bile. "Don't worry about it Feli it'll be over soon." HRE said as he rubbed my back in circles. "I know I know but it feels like I can't eat anymore because I feel like I'm going to puke whenever I'm two rooms or less away from food." I said as I got up and grabbed onto the sink counter to balance myself.

"Hey Feli?' Luddy asked as he helped me balance when he took my hands off of the sink counter. "Yes Luddy?' I responded when I finally regained my balance and let go of him. "Shouldn't we tell your brother that he's going to be an uncle?" He asked with concern heavily lacing his voice. "Yes but I'm afraid that he's going to hurt you." I said as I walked to the spare room that was going to be made into the nursery.

"I don't care if he hurts me all I care about is yours and the baby's safety." He said before he kissed me on the lips and took off his black and gold cloke and putting it on the coat hook. "That's very sweet of you but I'm pretty sure the baby wants to see their father alive." I teased as I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Yeah I guess you're right." He teased back as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the kitchen when he heard my stomach growl. "Oops sorry" I blushed like my tomato sauce on my pasta when I heard that. "Don't be Feli you're going to be eating for two or possibly more now." He said as he sat me on a seat that was in the kitchen and went to make me and the baby something to eat. I blushed and smiled as I went to call big brother Romano as I watched Luddy make some pasta with wurst and potato pancakes. "Ciao who is this?" A voice answered when I called Lovi's number "Ciao fratello!" I said when I greeted him "Ciao sorella now what do you want? It's not often that you call." He said clearly irritated that I don't call him more often. "I just wanted to tell you some good news fratello." I said with cheer overflowing in my voice. "What is it?" He asked irate that we weren't to the point yet. "You're going to be a zio! I'm pregnant with Luddy's baby." I said excitedly "HE DID WHAT!?" My fratello screamed before slamming the phone on the receiver.

Language key

Ciao; Italian for hello/goodbye

Fratello; Italian for brother

Sorella; Italian for sister

Zio; Italian for uncle


	4. Chapter 4

"How did it go Feli?" Luddy asked as he wrapped me up into a hug after I got off the phone with Lovino. "He's extremely pissed and he may or may not want to murder you with the rage of 1,000 Italians." I said nonchalantly although I was internally freaking out because I was afraid that Lovino might actually go through with his threat and hurt the baby process. "Don't worry Feli we'll be fine besides your brother is more bark than bite." Luddy-bug said as he rubbed my back when I started to break down when all the worse case scenarios raced through my mind faster than when Mister caterpillars chases me through the woods so he can try and put me into one of those extremely frilly dresses that's I'd most likely drown in. "Felicia Lovino's here to see you" Mrs. Elizabeta said when she saw us cuddling. "Alright Mrs. Elizabeta" I chirped as I let go of Luddy-bug and ran to the front door to greet my fratello that I have not seen in years because it is a long way from Spain to Austria. "Ciao fratello!" I basically screamed as I lunged myself at him and hugged him tightly. "Ciao sorella" he said as he coughed and rubbed my back clearly taken aback from my hidden strength. "Oops sorry fratello" I said as I let go when I realized that he was turning purple in the face. "No harm done to you at least." He said as he glared at Luddy-bug and ran to him and attacked him for getting me pregnant out of wedlock. I use the term attack loosely because Luddy-bug was holding him back with one hand without very much effort. "Please stop fratello the baby still needs its daddy." I said with realistic crocodile tears falling down my face. "Alright but only for you sorella." He said as he sighed and stopped before he walked to me. "Why do you want the child anyway it would be better for you if you just get an abortion" He asked as he put his hand on my firm yet soft abdomen. I started to tear up for real and slapped him across the face "Why would you suggest that I kill mine and Ludwig's unborn child?" I asked trying to not get upset."Because the baby is nothing more than a waste of time and money."He said bluntly. That broke the last straw "HOW DARE YOU!" I screamed before I slapped him across the face and kicked him in the nuts before I ran off crying. "Aww why are you crying little princess?" I heard a familiar voice say as I cried into my pillow. "G-Grandpa Rome?" I sniffled as I wiped my eyes and looked at my deceased grandpa's ghost. "Si it's me Felicia." He said as he walked up to me and hugged me. I will never understand how ghost physics work I thought that they were supposed to be impalpable or something like that. "Lovino wants me to get an abortion and he thinks that the baby's a waste of time and space." I said as I bawled into his toga. "Don't listen to him he's just worried that you'd get hurt during your pregnancy." He said as he rubbed my back. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes "Do you really mean it Grandpa Rome?" I sniffed and hiccuped. "Of course I do and guess what!" He said obviously excited about something. "What is it Grandpa?" I asked as I coughed a bit. "God saw that my life was too short and he gave me another chance as a nation." He said as he smiled. "That's great,but when do you get to come back as a living being?" I asked as I cuddled into him a bit. "Tomorrow morning." He said as he hugged me. I smiled brightly things could only get better from here.


End file.
